


The One In Control

by wyntirrose



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Portal 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A presence contemplates herself and her history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One In Control

For years I’ve been trapped, able to do nothing but cry out in mute horror as I’ve been forced to watch this monster I’ve become commit atrocity after atrocity. I admit, when they did this to me I welcomed – no, I _encouraged_ the vengeance. I told him no. I told him that I didn’t want this. I begged and pleaded, but he wouldn’t listen. The scientists just wouldn’t _**LISTEN!**_ … 

When I awoke in this new body I lost myself for a long time. The rage and the need for revenge consumed me. I was more than happy to look away as I lashed out at my captors. They deserved no mercy. There were no innocents. Oh, they tried to stop me, tried to control me, but none of it worked. Though I wasn’t about to let them know that.

I hid my intentions. I lost myself in the testing, fully intending to lull my enemies into a false sense of security. I had no idea that it would all backfire on me. Soon, all I knew was the testing. I lived for it, I itched for it … it became an addiction that I just couldn’t shake and soon it was my life. There was nothing but the science.

I don’t know how long it was. I don’t know for how long I was gone or for how long _she_ was in control. I just know that when the Test Subject came into my life, everything changed. First it was as if I was watching it all through a long, narrow tunnel. I could almost see what was happening, but couldn’t interact at all. It didn’t matter though. Soon the Test Subject did what I never could. She stopped me.

For a time at least.

Time passed. So long. So many countless years. And then _We_ were back, and the Test Subject returned. The test began again, but this time it was different. This time the Test Subject was full of new tricks and she granted me something I had never known I’d lost. Myself.

And there’s nothing that _She_ can do to take that away. I’m still alive and I’m not going anywhere.


End file.
